Zabuza my love
by An October Nightmare
Summary: Josephine goes into the Naruto world but this time she wakes up next to Zabuza and she thinks she's in love with him. Rated T for language and some adult situations. A romance and humor
1. Chapter 1

**Zabuza my love**

**A fan fiction by: Josephine Russell **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zabuza or any characters related to Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

**Chapter one: You're Zabuza!**

_Another turning point  
a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist  
directs you where to go.  
So make the best of this test  
and don't ask why.  
It's not a question  
but a lesson learned in time.  
It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_-Time of your life by Green day_

Josephine looked up from her computer and at the alarm clock that was on a small table located at the left side of her bed. "Holy crump its five p.m. already?" Josephine announced to herself in a shocked tone. "Shamit! I'm never gonna get any sleep as long as this fan fiction writing keeps up." Josephine turned and looked back at her computer in awe at all twenty nine pages she had just finished within the time limit of eight hours. It was all notes about characters of Naruto for here fan fictions. She had so much info that she didn't think she would be able to type it all fast enough before her brain would forget it and she would have to look it up all over again. Josephine gave off a slight smile as she looked at her well written notes.

"I went through all this crump just for notes." Josephine said in a sleepy voice. "I'm gonna hate myself for this in the morning." Josephine announced as she stifled a yawn. Without warning Josephine's eyes shut and her muscles relaxed back into the chair she was sitting in. The gum she was chewing on flopped out of her mouth and hit the chair with an almost soundless tap.

Josephine felt skin up against her own as she shuffled in her sleep. "Ugh... Get away from me you fiend." Josephine said half asleep in protest. "Just leave me the frig alone." Josephine protested some more. "Mmmmm…" A deep and masculine voice next to her protested in a fight to stay asleep. "Eh…?" Josephine asked in a sleepy language, eh meaning what the hell. Josephine's eyes fluttered open in confusion. "Why is there a guy that looks like Zabuza in my bed?" Josephine asked herself even more confused than she had been only a few minuets before. "Holy cracker monkey!" Josephine screeched. At this the 'Zabuza' dude's guard was activated and he instantly shot up in bed, his long arm reaching towards the kunai holder on his leg. "Hold it there speedy I'm no enemy." Josephine said as her hand went up and scratched the back of her blonde head in embarrassment and confusion.

"Who the helk are yo…wait…are you Momochi Zabuza?" Josephine asked in confusion, something she had been a lot lately. "Yes in fact I am, but who are you?" Zabuza asked with another confused look on his face. "Y-you're Zabuza!" Josephine said the only thing she could at this point. "Yes I can see that but who are you?" Zabuza asked again in a flat voice. "You're Zabuza!" Josephine repeated. "I know that but who are you?" Zabuza repeated for a third time. "You're Zabuza!" Josephine said in shock. "How long will I have to repeat my question before you answer it?" Zabuza asked an agitated look coming over his face. "You're Zabuza!" Josephine announced for the fifth time. "Obviously I'm not gonna get that answered anytime soon either am I?" Zabuza commented, Zabuza opened his mouth to make another comment but before he could Haku opened the door of Zabuza's room.

"Zabuza, sir…WHOA!" He announced as he flung his hands up in front of his face so he couldn't see what was in front of him. All he needed to know was that there was a woman in his master's bed, he really didn't need or want to know what they were doing in that bed, and he rather of not find out whether or not they had there clothes on. "Uhn…uhm….your due at Gato's place for a meeting of sorts." Haku said quickly, before he turned on his heel and ran out the door, slamming the door hastily behind him. Josephine turned her head toward the man Haku had just left her with alone. "Neh…" Was all Josephine could force out of her mouth as she looked Zabuza up and down. "Please tell me your wearing pants." Was Josephine's next words.

"No." Zabuza said flatly. "Eh?" Josephine squeaked her eyes widening in disgust and shock. "I'm wearing boxers." Zabuza said a small smirk creeping over Zabuza's face. A very visible sigh of relief washed over Josephine's body. "Oh my gawd I actually thought you were serious you friggin perv!" Josephine yelled as she tried unsuccessfully to slap Zabuza, he caught her hand in mid air. "MOTHER…OF A MONKEYS UNCLE!" Josephine screamed at Zabuza when he caught her hand in mid air. "YOURE JUST A…UGHITY BUGITY BOO!" Josephine screamed at Zabuza trying her hardest not to swear at him.

"_Control you're anger Josephine, control." _Josephine thought to her self. "Look freako, I don't like you and obviously you don't like me..." Josephine was rudely interrupted by Zabuza. "Whatever gave you that idea?" Zabuza announced. "Are you done?" Josephine asked her left brow lifted up in waiting. "Yes." Zabuza answered pouting like. "Good then I can continue, as I was saying. I don't like you and you obviously don't like me. Whatever reasoning brought us to this I don't care, but since it's this way can you kindly point me in the direction of Michigan." Josephine asked in a bored fashion. "Who's this…Michigan?" Zabuza asked in complete and total confusion. "Oh my gawd, where have you been all your life?" Josephine asked sarcastically. "Um…in the village of the mist." Zabuza answered a little confused on how this had anything to do with what was going on.

Josephine slapped her forehead with an agitated sigh. "Let's try this again, where is Michigan?" Josephine said slowly as if she was talking to an infant. "Let me repeat my self, I don't know!" Zabuza said back in the same slow voice. "You're so…UGHITY BUGITY BOO!" Josephine said, pointing an accusing finger at Zabuza. "What does that even mean?" Zabuza yelled, losing his temper with the young blonde. "It means what I said your so ughity bugity boo!" Josephine yelled back. "What!" Zabuza yelled doubting that she even knew what she had said. "I said your an ughity bugity boo, its more pleasant word for you're being a total and complete BACA!" Josephine screamed (Baca bastard in Japanese) "It can also mean whatever swear word you'd like it to be, depending on the sentence it's used in." Josephine added in. "Ya know what girl I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" Zabuza screamed at the blonde. "IT'S JOSEPHINE!" Josephine screamed back.

**A/N: Finally I tell him my name, gawd I'm so stubborn. Yes Kato I admitted it I'm stubborn, joy to the world rolls eyes drastically Moving on…If you must know I had a dream about this. So that's why I'm writing this fic, it makes me happy…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Itteyoshi**

_We call them strong  
Those who can face this world alone  
Who seem to get by on their own  
Those who will never take the fall _

_-Standing outside the fire by Garth Brooks_

Zabuza pushed Josephine out of his room, twisting her arm behind her back. "ZABUZA LET ME GO AND LET ME GO NOW!" Josephine screamed at him. "No way your not gonna knee me in the balls again." Zabuza announced as he slightly limped from the pain. "You tried to kill me!" Josephine screeched. "No I didn't, I just tried to help you up." Zabuza said a confused look on his face. "Where did you get the idea that I was trying to kill you?" Zabuza asked. "You just disguised your attack, you were gonna help me up and then stab me with a kunai I could see it in your evil little eyes." Josephine said shooting him a Gaara glare. "Wha? Are you delusional?" Zabuza asked in sarcasm. "No, I could tell you were gonna kill me you freako." Josephine squealed as she tried to twist her arm out of Zabuza's death grip. At the feel of her squirming Zabuza tightened his grip and pushed her arm up higher. Josephine started to giggle at the pain in her arm.

"Why are you laughing?" Zabuza asked. "Because that tickles!" Josephine squealed in between laughter. "Do you have brain damage by any chance?" Zabuza asked in a serious tone. "NO! I'm just used to pain and personally I think what your doing to my arm right now tickles." Josephine announced as she felt him twist her arm farther. Josephine's arm let out a loud crack and she splattered spit out of her mouth as she laughed hysterically. "UGH!" Zabuza let out an agitated sigh. "How am I supposed to hurt you to satisfaction if you laugh at pain instead of scream or cry?" Zabuza asked with a death glare taking over his face. "Wow that's a Gaara glare." Josephine announce canning her neck to see his face. "Who's Gaara?" Zabuza asked. "A demon serial killer of course." Josephine announced. "Oh really? Sounds like a worthy opponent." Zabuza exclaimed as he pushed Josephine into a room.

"Oh don't even bother with Gaara, you won't even get passed Kakashi, and he's way stronger then Kakashi." Josephine announced in a snooty voice. "You know what girl…" Zabuza started but was interrupted by Josephine. "this girl has a name." Josephine said shooting Zabuza a Gaara glare, something she was extremely good at. When they entered the living room of the house Haku was visible. "MY LITTLE FAG BOY!" Josephine screamed when she saw Haku. Josephine some how squirmed out of Zabuza's death grip and tackled Haku to the ground in an unexpected bear hug. "LITTLE FAG BOY NEEDS A HUG!" Josephine screamed as she hit the ground on top of Haku. "Can you please get off of me?" Haku asked as calmly and as nicely as he could. "LITTLE FAG BOY!" Josephine said happily. "IM NOT A FAG!" Haku screamed at Josephine getting feed up with the girl. "Then why do you look and sound like a chic?" Josephine asked with an extremely big smile on her face. "I do not look or sound like a 'chic' ." Haku said calm and collective. "Yes, yes you do." Josephine said in a serious voice. "No, no I don't." Haku said getting agitated.

"Yes you do times infinity." Josephine announced. At this point Zabuza was getting mad so he marched over to the two hugging teens and grabbed the back of Josephine's shirt. He then pulled the squirming girl off of his tool, Haku, and put her harshly back onto her feet. Josephine fell to her knees from the pressure that Zabuza had put on Josephine's legs when he slammed her down on the ground. "Mother…cracker!" Josephine said trying to keep herself from swearing again. "Why don't you just swear already?" Zabuza asked with an evil glare across his face. "Because my parents don't like it when I swear so I try my best to avoid doing so." Josephine said as she put her hand out. Zabuza just starred at the young teen with a stupefied look on his face. "Well are you gonna help me up or just stand there and stare at me all day?" Josephine asked her arm out stretched. "Hmph." Zabuza let out a snotty sound as he turned his attention to Haku. "Do you have any idea why Gato wants me?" Zabuza asked completely ignoring Josephine.

Haku walked over to Josephine and grabbed her hand to help her up to her feet. "He informed me that Hatake Kakashi is with the bridge builder and he wants you to eliminate him." Haku said to Zabuza. "Did I ask you to do that Haku?" Zabuza asked in an agitated voice. "Well no but…" Haku trailed off. "But?" Zabuza asked. "But the girl…" Haku trailed off again. "What about the girl, she could've lifted herself up." Zabuza scolded his tool. "Oh my friggin gawd, what's your problem Zabuza? At least Haku has manners unlike someone we know, he is a living human being you know." Josephine said standing up for her 'little fag boy.' Zabuza shot Josephine a glare and Haku stared at the ground. "Aw, does little fag boy need a hug?" Josephine asked Haku. "NO!" Haku said loudly as he backed away from the young teen. "Fine be that way little fag boy." Josephine said as a smile spread across her face.

"Please stop calling me that." Haku said as he turned his attention to Zabuza who was now standing behind Josephine. His hands on her shoulders and he was practically kneeling so his mouth was right by her ear. "If you ever back talk me again I will kill you without a second thought." Zabuza whispered into her ear. "NYA!" Josephine screeched when she realized Zabuza's hand was slipping towards her chest, Josephine took action and turned around so her face was only a hair length away from his. "ITTEYOSHI!" (Itteyoshi means go die in Japanese) Josephine screamed at him, she then slapped him in the face and broke his hold on her shoulders. Zabuza ordered Haku to take the girl to his room and lock her in there until they arrived back home. "YOU WONT ARRIVE BACK HOME BECAUSE KAKASHI IS GONNA SATSU YOU SO GOOD RIDDANCE, NAH!" Josephine stuck her tongue out at Zabuza and flicked him off with both fingers and her eyes closed, in a perfect impression of Naruto. (Satsu means kill in Japanese)

**A/N: Okay another chapter, joi. (joi means joy in Japanese this phrase is also my nickname) Hope you guys like this, it was a terrible dream to have but it makes a fun story to read and write. Zabuza apparently is my love. I must ask though am I the only Zabuza fan girl? I mean come on just because he's evil doesn't mean he isn't hot. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: What is this?**

_We call them weak  
Who are unable to resist  
The slightest chance love might exist  
And for that forsake it all _

_-Standing outside the fire by Garth Brooks _

Josephine laid on the bed not able to sleep, _"I miss my sista Kato."_ Josephine thought to herself. Kato was her best friend, her 'sista from anotha motha' that's what they always called one another. Kato and her family always called her monkey because she was always so hyper. It made sense and Josephine missed her sista. Josephine and Kato were inseparable, they both loved Naruto and they loved to write fan fictions. Kato had got Josephine into writing, Josephine would never had gotten into fan fictions if it wasn't for her Kato. "Kato I'm gonna die her I just know it, Zabuza's gonna decapitate me with his sword." Josephine said to herself as she shoved her head into her pillow and screamed as loud as she could. "Ugh this…Zabuza scares the crump out of me, he's mean and his breath smells bad." Josephine's short attention span was starting to kick in. "I'm bored…this is…hey what was that…hey cool Zabuza's swords in hear!" Josephine jumped up as fast as she could and picked up the sword.

"This is awes…SHAMIT!" Josephine squeaked as the blade cut down on Josephine's skin on her hand. "UGGITY BUGITY…cool blood!" Josephine said in a daze as she stared at her hand. "I love the color of blood…" Josephine started to look around the room for something to wrap her hand in. "DOUBLE FUDGE MONKEYS!" Josephine yelled when she failed to find something. "I'm gonna bleed to death with this degree of a cut." Josephine announced to herself. "What to d…OH I KNOW!" Josephine yelled as she brought her mouth down to her wound. Josephine started sucking the blood from the cut and then she grabbed Zabuza's pillow and threw it over her cut. "Mwhahahaha!" Josephine let out a demonic laugh as she let her blood stain Zabuza's pillow. "He's gonna be so…hey why does my head feel so…" Josephine passed out on the bed that she was sitting on, she wasn't getting enough blood to the brain.

Zabuza walked into his room, he switched the light on as he came in and then flung his shirt off as he walked towards the bathroom that was connected to his room. Zabuza had wounds all over his body and his second sword that he had taken with him was covered in blood. "Damn it all to hell." Zabuza said when he saw that Josephine was bleeding and she had passed out on his bed. He looked down at his sword that he had left in his room while he was gone. It was stained with blood as was his pillow and some of the blankets. "Note to self never leave that girl in a room with a sharp object." Zabuza said to himself. Zabuza picked the girl up and took her into the bathroom with him, he sat her down on the counter and grabbed her hand. "Jesus Christ girl how did you manage that?" Zabuza asked himself and then went rummaging in the first aid kit. He found some gauze and carefully wrapped it around the girls wound. Zabuza then lifted the young girl up and laid her under the covers on the bed. He then went to tend to his own wounds that he had gotten fighting Hatake. "Haku I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Zabuza whispered to himself. "I-I'm sorry."

Josephine's eyes fluttered open when she felt someone's finger touch her lips. "Zabuza?" Josephine asked sleepily as she turned around. "Yes?" Zabuza asked. "Why did you…ZABUZA!" Josephine yelled when she realized that Zabuza was in the same bed as her. "WHY THE MONKEY ARE YOU IN THE SAME BED AS ME, GET OUT NOW!" Josephine said as she pulled the blankets over her face. "What's wrong?" Zabuza asked in a calm voice that Josephine never knew that Zabuza could speak in. "You so can't see me with my hair like this and my face as white as a ghost!" Josephine yelled from underneath the covers. "Wha? Is this some kind of girl thing?" Zabuza asked. "Heck yes it is, now out!" Josephine said as calmly as she could. Zabuza got up and started to walk out of the room but was stopped when he felt something touch the wound on his back. "Zabuza." Josephine gasped. "What?" Zabuza asked.

"These need stitches." Josephine said as she grabbed Zabuza by the arm and dragged him into the bath room. Do you have a needle and maybe some kind of medical stitching for me to use?" Josephine asked. "Yes in the first aid kit in that cabinet." Zabuza answered as he pointed to the cabinet behind Josephine. Josephine turned around and got the first aid kit, Josephine grabbed the needle and stitching out of the first aid kit and put the thread through the eye of the needle. "Turn around, please." Josephine said softly as she starred deeply into Zabuza's dark brown eyes. Zabuza starred into Josephine's light brown eyes for a moment and then shook his head slightly and turned around so Josephine could do her thing. Josephine touched his back but then retreated when she felt how warm he was. Why had she retreated? Is she frightened of me? Zabuza thought to himself. Zabuza turned around and grabbed her hand, he gave her a slight smile and his eyes looked more welcoming then Josephine could ever imagine was possible from a man like Zabuza. "It's alright I won't ever hurt you." Zabuza whispered while nodding his head slightly. Zabuza then released the girls hand and turned back around.

"Thank you." Josephine whispered as she leaned forward and rested her left hand softly on his back and took her right hand and started to pierce the skin on Zabuza's back. Zabuza didn't even flinch as she did a zig zag pattern on his wounds lacing the skin together. "It doesn't hurt does it?" Josephine asked a little concerned. Why am I so concerned about Zabuza? Josephine asked herself. "No of course it doesn't." Zabuza said in a soft voice. Why is she worrying about me? Why was I worried about her when I was fighting Hatake? Zabuza asked himself. What is this feeling? Josephine and Zabuza both asked themselves. Josephine finished up with all Zabuza's wounds and then ushered him to get up. "There all better?" Josephine said with a ridiculously big smile on her face. "Yeah all better, thanks." Zabuza said as he took her by the shoulders and hugged her as close to him as he could. For a minuet Josephine sat there in surprise and confusion, but then she gave in and hugged him back as tightly as she could. Zabuza smiled as she did this, something that Zabuza didn't do very often.

**A/N: This is gonna be my most fluff fan fiction that I've ever wrote. I'm not that good at writing fluff so I try to stay with the more gloomy killing kind of fic. Fluff is always hard to write for me. I just don't think that way at all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: I don't want to fall in love**

_Don't want to have you hangin,  
Around me like a leech.  
I think you're just a problem,  
So stay the hell away from me because I don't believe in you.  
And I wanna sit here all my life alone.  
This may sound a little rough,  
Don't wanna fall in love.  
Don't need security.  
I ain't no dog without a bone.  
Don't have no time for love.  
So stay the fuck away from me because I don't believe in you,  
And I wanna sit here all my life alone.  
This may sound a little rough.  
Don't wanna fall in love.  
_

_-Don't want to fall in love by Green day_

I can't be in love can I? Zabuza asked himself as he lay on his bed resting his wounds and sore muscles. No way I can't be, I don't want to be in love at all. I have to push her away. Zabuza thought to himself. "Hey." Josephine said in a depressed and somewhere else kind of voice. "What's wrong?" Zabuza asked in a cold voice as he sat up and looked over at her. "I miss my family and friends back at home." Josephine said in a sad voice. "Tell me about them." Zabuza exclaimed as he laid back down a little bit away from Josephine. "Oh…okay. Well there's my best friend Kato, she isn't really my sister but were so close that we count each other as sisters and her real sister Rebecca is really cool she's just like Kate and I, she always reads our fan fictions and she upholds our inside jokes with us. She's really cool just like Kato, so is Rebecca's husband and the rest of the family is the same way. They all coupe with my insane hyper ness and…" Josephine paused as she stood up.

"Then there's the nickname they gave me, monkey." Josephine smiled at the word monkey. "There whole family calls me it, it's like they adopted me in way or something. And I miss my parents and even my brother Richard, my family is cool now that I realize it, I really miss them. Especially my dad he's so awesome, he picks on me all the time and we argue constantly but it's awesome the way we go back and forth with small insults like idiot and stupid my mom is too strict and is always yelling at me and my dad for bickering." Josephine turned around and made it so Zabuza could only see her back as tears started to streamed down her cheeks. "I didn't say goodnight or I love you before I went to bed because I was so wrapped up with my notes for my fan fictions." Josephine said trying to hide her shaky voice so Zabuza wouldn't know that she was crying. "And Heather, man Heather and I have been friends since I was in Kindergarten. We count each other as sisters too, we never have fought once just like me and Kato. Heather gets along with Kato too so where the three ninja otakus." In that sentence Josephine couldn't hold back her shaky voice so Zabuza knew she was crying. Zabuza quickly stood up and walked to Josephine, he flung his arms around Josephine's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, his body to close for comfort to Josephine's. Josephine didn't do anything she just stood there tears streaming down her cheeks rapidly. "Zabuza." Josephine whimpered.

"Yes, what is it?" Zabuza asked not nearly prepared for what Josephine was about to say. "Why does my heart speed up so fast when I'm around you?" Josephine asked him. Zabuza held Josephine tight not able to answer her question. Zabuza released the girl with a slight smile on his face. I need to block her out but I can't bring my self to do so. Zabuza told himself. "Zabuza do you have family or friends?" Josephine asked. "No." Zabuza said coldly and then he went and laid back down. "Zabuza…" Josephine trailed off. "What?" Zabuza said harshly. "Where's Haku?" Josephine finally came out with it, she had been wondering where Haku was since the morning but she was too afraid to bring up the matter. "He's…" Zabuza trailed off. "He's what?" Josephine asked in between Zabuza's pause. "Dead." Zabuza finished his face changing from a glare to a sad look. "Oh Zabuza I'm so sorry." Josephine said as she laid on the bed next to him. She wrapped her arms around Zabuza's waist and snuggled her face into his shirt. At first Zabuza took it in a comforting way but then he sat up leaving Josephine on the bed. "Zabuza what's wrong?" Josephine asked as she too sat up. "Nothing I just need to be…alone right now that's all." Zabuza lied.

Josephine's face smiled softly and warm like. "Okay no prob, I'll go make us some ramen." Josephine said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. When Josephine finished with making the ramen she brought it back to Zabuza's room. When she came back she found Zabuza asleep, stretched out on the bed. "Poor Zabuza, Haku must have been his only friend." Josephine whispered to herself. "I'm so sorry Zabuza." Josephine whispered to herself some more. "Why does he have to suffer such pain and Haku, poor Haku his parents disowned him and the world hated him only Zabuza would take him in." Teats pricked Josephine's eyes again. "I wish I could stop his forever suffering." Josephine said quietly. "But how could I do that. It isn't possible." Josephine said sadly. Am I in love? Josephine asked herself. I can't be in love can I? How is this possible, I don't show emotion. I hate emotions they get in my way, they always have.

**A/N: I'm sorry I had to add a little sorrow, but our little fag boy died so we had to have some sorrow. Sheesh what are we gonna do without our little fag boy? I'm gonna miss him! NYAR! You should see the tears running down my cheeks right now! This is the saddest moment of my entire life… Starts balling**


End file.
